Always And Forever
by Girafe13
Summary: Pensées de Rose à différents moments du film. OS


Et Rose regarda alors la jeune fille assise à la table voisine. Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de la corriger et elle se revit enfant, quand son père était partit. Sa mère avait alors été de plus en plus rigide et ne tolérant aucune bévue de sa part. Rose pensa alors à ce matin même, lorsque Cal avait renversé la table juste devant elle en lui crachant des mots plein de hargne qu'elle entendait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter. Même chose pour les larmes de désespoir et de tristesse qui coulaient sans qu'elle l'ai voulu sur ses joues enflammées.

Puis il y avait eu Jack.

C'était impensable qu'elle fut amoureuse (et au mot amoureuse, Rose rougit comme une gamine de 8 ans) de ce garçon pauvre et sans abri… Mais il était le seul à la comprendre, le seul à qui elle pouvait vraiment être elle même, le seul qui n'exigait rien d'autre que sa présence à ses côtés. Le seul qui lui parlait sans qu'elle se sente comme un objet qu'on utilise pour s'approprier de l'argent d'un héritage.

Et comme la jeune fille de l'autre table plia sa serviette tant bien que mal et l'aplati sur ses genoux, la vérité lui éclata en pleine figure.

Maintenant, elle savait quoi répondre à la question de Jack.

Non.

Non, elle n'aimait pas Cal. Elle avait cru l'aimer, bien sur, mais ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était qu'un lavage de cerveau. Non, elle ne voulait pas une vie comme celle qui se tendait devant elle.

Non, elle n'aimait pas Cal.

Elle ne l'aimait pas.

Rose se répéta ces mots autant de fois qu'elle put. Cela la fit sourire. Soulagement. Enfin, une vraie réponse. Elle pencha la tête, toujours en observant la gamine de l'autre table. Un grand poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules. Et puis, elle vint à penser à Jack Dawson.

Et après de quelques secondes de réflexions intenses, la réponse vint d'elle même.

Rose se leva, plus légère qu'une bulle de savon, et murmura qu'elle allait se promener un peu sur le pont. Sa mère lui jeta un regard qui en disait long mais ne dit rien. Rose sortit de la salle comme en transe et ses pieds la mena où il était. Où IL était.

Jack était accoudé au devant du bateau, le regard perdu dans les vagues. Le soleil couchant entourait son profil et Rose imprima son image dans son esprit pour tout jamais. Elle s'approcha davantage et il se retourna. Il parut surpris. Ses yeux bleus-verts la détaillèrent de haut en bas, ne sachant pas si il devait y croire. Il lui sourit timidement et Rose se sentit fondre. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Ils restèrent plantés là, à se regarder, n'osant rien dire. Son odeur lui parvenait grâce au vent qu soufflait dans la direction opposée et elle inspira à fond. Cela non plus, elle ne l'oublierai jamais. Elle ouvrit la bouche et prononça les mots qui lui semblèrent les plus juste.

- I changed my mind.*

Il la regarda dans les yeux et on aurait dit que tout le reste n'existait plus. Était-ce vraiment cela, être en amour? En ce cas, Rose l'était par dessus la tête.

Il la prit par la main et lui demanda;

-Do you trust me?

Elle répondit sans hésiter une seule seconde;

-Yes.

Il la fit fermer les yeux et la monta doucement sur la rambarde. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Rose s'écria qu'elle volait. L'eau défilait à ses pieds et la présence de Jack juste derrière elle, son souffle tout proche de son oreille lui rapellait qu'elle avait enfin trouvé celui qu'elle cherchait aveuglément. Cela rendait le moment le plus magique possible.

Sa main remonta lentement le long de son bras et et tourna la tête vers son visage, si beau et si irréel dans la lumière du couchant. Elle l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa.

888

-Jack? Jack?!

Il ne respirait plus, il l'avait quitté. Pour tout jamais.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues glacés quand elle posa son dernier regard sur celui qui lu avait sauvé la vie, celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux juste au bon moment. Il semblait dormir et avec un brin d'imagination, on pouvait quasiment voir sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser. Mais il n'y avait rien et les lumières s'éloignaient déjà. Alors, avec tout le courage don't elle était capable, elle décolla une de ses mains froides des siennes et murmura à son attention;

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais mon amour, je n'abandonnerai pas! Je te le promet.

Elle sanglotait en décollant sa deuxième main et en le voyant sombrer, elle se pensa dans un affreux cauchemard. Cela ne se pouvait tout simplement pas.

Et sur cette pensée, elle plongea à l'eau.

Comme des couteaux. Des milliards et des milliards de couteaux.

(You jump, I jump, remember?)

L'esprit engourdi par ce qui venait de se produire, elle nagea vers l'homme-au-Sifflet, s'en empara, faillait l'échapper, gémit, le porta à ses lèvres frigorifiés et souf

(Des milliards de couteaux. Il saute, je saute.)

fla dedant. Le bruit retentit comme une détonnation dans l'air glacial de la nuit. Elle la vit. La lumière venait vers elle.

(Il a sauté. Mais je ne peut plus le rejoindre. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.)

888

Il faisait soleil dehors et le Titanic brillait de milles feux. Un portier lui ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Tout le monde l'applaudit. Elle reconnut le constructeur du bateau, puis le capitaine, et puis tous les musiciens. Tous avaient l'air tellement heureux de la revoir. Après tout ce temps. Elle passa devant le miroir et s'entrevit. Elle était jeune à nouveau mais ce détail ne la surpris pas. elle avait toujours été convaincue qu'on gardait l'âge à lequel on mourrait et comme une partie d'elle était morte ce soir là, c'était très normal. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers et les applaudissements ne faiblirent pas une seconde. Puis, elle le vit.

Jack en salopettes et tout rayonnant lui tendit sa main qu'elle attrapa en arrivant tout en bas de l'escalier. Enfin. Ensemble. Tellement de choses à se raconter. Mais maintenant, ils avaient l'Éternité devant eux. Ses yeux bleus lui avait tant manqués.

Il avait sauté. Et enfin, près une centaine d'année plus tard, elle l'avait suivit.

888

**Ils la trouvèrent à l'aube, morte dans son sommeil. Sa petite-fille ne pleura pas. Elle sentait que la fin approchait de toute façon. Non, elle ne pleura pas, mais ce fut le sourire d'émerveillement qu'arborait Rose sur son vieux visage fatigué qui la troubla un peu. Mais elle savait que, où qu'elle soit, elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle en était sûre.**


End file.
